Don't Jump Naruto!
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Don't jump Naruto"! Sakura yelled..."NARUTOOOO"! Her voice crackling as the boy broke through the wind motionless; eye's wide, plummeting towards the concrete surface, ending his feeble existence. Rated for character death!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto related...except my stories! :D**

**Summary: "Don't jump Naruto"! Sakura yelled..."NARUTOOOO"!! Her voice crackling as the boy broke through the wind motionless; eye's wide, plummeting towards the concrete surface, ending his feeble existence. **

**Author Note: Inspired by Tokio Hotel's "Don't jump" song!**

* * *

_**Don't Jump!!**_

What is Love? How is Love realized? When is Love realized? And is Love missed when it's gone?

Sonorous sirens filled the chilling air of the night. Common folks encircled the outside of the Hokage's tower, riling the predictable and irrelevant chit-chat. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen precocious as to be enrolled within the amassed group of folks surrounding the bureaucratic, yet fickle establishment.

A certain illegitimate blonde haired fool stood at the peak of the building, starring down in chided disapproval at the many village people. Naruto's rationality was a bit taut in a sense, in which case, lead him to voluntarily climb to the top of perhaps the tallest building in Konoha and eerily admit to jumping and committing suicide.

Sakura had arrived about ten minutes ago when she had gotten a phone call at home from Ino who told her about the situation. The blossom immediately began to lose her bright and vibrant color and began to become placid with a strong expression of morose grogginess. She dropped the phone and hurriedly rushed out the door and to the Hokage tower.

The authority officials, otherwise known as the ANBU's attempted a sensible argument with the boy, but Naruto didn't comply as well as they had hoped. In other words the blonde was inarticulate, and when he did say something it was of scanty importance and obtuse.

Sakura, who was currently somewhere in the middle of the crowd starred impetuously and perplexed with an opaque sense of recollection of the ordeal. Mind blank and amidst silhouette comprehension of aghast and violent disturbances of metal, morbid, and rapt suicidal images. She tried her best to spurn herself of the thoughts, but like a haunting nightmare you couldn't possibly escape, it kept clawing it's way back in. It's as though she left a door ajar in her mind so the thoughts could seep back in; and it was incessant.

"Young man", an officer began. He spoke through a megaphone. "Stay in your current position, one of our men is going up to get you down". He awaited Naruto's response, and not given one the chief officer nodded his head up at the blonde, signally, and one of the other officers ran inside the building.

"Leave me alone". Naruto yelled. "I'm tired of everyone treating me like garbage; if you don't want me here then I won't be here". The dense cold air made it hard to hear, and most of what he said seemed somewhat incoherent. "I'd rather die than live another day of being neglected and hated for no reason at all...If my birth was really such a mistake, then someone should have killed me long ago", he said charismatically truculent. "I hate every last one of you"!! He hollered with a puissant belligerence, but was stained with his overbearing tears that indiscriminately opted to wrench themselves from his eye sockets.

His once alluring, gorgeous cerulean blue eyes composed to nothing more than a vulgar immodesty of pure, prolonged, and agonizing hatred. This unseemly revulsion devastated Sakura, and tears slide down her cheeks. The blonde took a step closer to the edge. "Don't jump Naruto"! Sakura yelled impulsively. Then she remembered what she and Naruto conversated about earlier that day.

**_Flash Back_**

"Sakura", Naruto called. He was walking her home from the store as they crossed paths, coincidently heading in the same direction.

"Yeah Naruto". She said softly. He looked over to her settled persona, graceful, bliss, without a care, and for some queer reason she smiled, for no reason at all; that he could distinguish anyways. It was ironic compared to his usual overdosed grins. Hers was substantial, and content; satisfied with herself even, even though she's done nothing, nothing at all...she still smiles. "Naruto"? The blonde was just starring at her. "Are you okay"?

"Uh. Yeah, I mean...no, not exactly". He hung his head somberly. "Sakura, why does everyone hate me so much? What have I done to them"?

"Naruto, no one hates you. Some may think you're a bit annoying at times, but no one hates you", she said and smiled. There it was again. Why does she keep smiling, and when will she stop? Naruto's unfavorable voice; ominous—something Naruto never seem to show, he was always gleeful, or so he portrayed—pierced her ears deathly.

"They hate me Sakura. You see those grim looks they give me; scolding, starring, eating at me like ravenous savages". He had ferocity in his eye that was soon deduced to what was actually sadness and sorrow. "They all want me dead". Then he mumbled something under his breath.

He was impromtuously slapped across the face by a defensive Sakura. Naruto looked at her stupefied with a hand over his cheek. "Stop it Naruto"! She demanded earnestly. "That's nonsense, and how dare you say they _all_ want you dead. I don't want you dead...", she stood stern and spoke as if it were of grave importance, but more serenely. "Naruto, you'll never be alone if that's what you think...you'll always have me, I'm not going to leave you, never, ever, would I do that. I love you Naruto, you're like a brother to me". She passionately embraced him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Sakura", Naruto said blissfully.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"You stopped him Sakura", Ino cheered ravishingly. She never looked at the pink-haired girl; she couldn't tear her eyes from Naruto; as if glued to the scene. Sakura was torn from her thoughts and perceived the evidential and repugnant tears.

"What would make Naruto react like this"? TenTen's question was overlooked, but she could have sworn she heard Sakura babble something under her breath.

"Leave Sakura"! Naruto yelled. "I don't want you to see this". This unpremeditated action was actually going to happen? No, of course not; for one Sakura's pretentious, in other words she knew he wouldn't do it. She mocked his ambitious errs. Second, she loved the blonde more than he thought. Thirdly, because she'd kill herself afterwards if he actually went through with this.

She shook her head. "No", neglected and repulsive waterworks formed in her eyes. "Naruto, come down now! Stop being so stupid and just come down already". Naruto scolded her.

"You _all_ hate me don't you? Every last one of you wants me dead...Well you can fina-". Naruto was cut short when Sakura's boorish screech yelled indignantly.

"Stop it Naruto! Stop it _right now_"!! She revealed a mortified and disdainful look. But while her aggressive nature is beckoned with enragement, she couldn't restrict her tears from flowing; they expressed a somewhat redundant characteristic. "I love you Naruto", she sobbed loudly.

"Remember? I love you, I love you, _I love you_"!! Her prowess to exert an adamant outer structure was broken, better yet, breaking. The debris of her remaining self-confidence waged with her feeling of guilt. Guilt because she didn't feel she was present enough so Naruto could realize and understand how much she loved him. Guilt because, if only she saw Naruto for who he was and how he felt, could she have possibly done better by him; all she needed was compassion and empathy, she gave everything else, but she couldn't discern the most important of all.

She had a nostalgic yearning for time. Time so she could just start all over again. To redo her mistakes. To be by Naruto every step of the way, weather he takes roads that may lead to either the right or the wrong path. But time can't reverse itself...

"Sakura". Naruto said lowly. He happily reminisced on the event that occurred earlier that day.

**_Flash Back_**

"Naruto, no one hates you. Some may think you're a bit annoying at times, but no one hates you". Sakura had said, and smiled. The smile was vividly expressed in his memory. Simply because it was one of the most beautiful, and friendly smiles he ever received; and for the mere fact that it made him feel warm and merry inside.

"They all want me dead", Naruto said; aphorism. Then he was slapped, he could actually still feel the sting from the slap now that he thought about it.

"I don't want you dead", she said. "I love you Naruto". There it was, he remembered now.

**_End Flash Back_**

'She loves me', he told himself, but was really said in a questioning tone. And that was all he wanted, all he needed was just _one _person, only _one_, to say they loved him. The emotional disorder described as blunt sadness usually resulted in a watery-salt substance to be deposited from the eyes; tears. Each tear released its own sentimentality or unique quality. They're as individuals to a point where they to, were expressing emotions.

"Naruto", Sakura yelled crying. "Please Naruto…please, just come down". Naruto bit his bottom lip until he tasted his own blood, postponing his tears for later. This tactic – if it could be called a tactic – makes you endure pain aside from the bellowing remorse of mournful downcast. The blonde nodded his head, and almost immediately an ANBU member appeared behind him.

"Alright boy", the officer began, "just step away from the edge". He slowly inched his way towards Naruto and the boy stepped back cautiously. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you"! The ANBU member was oblivious to his commander's voice that screeched 'leave the boy alone'.

Naruto was back as far as the ledge extended out. Why was he walking away from the man? Doesn't he want to come down now? Answer: Taut rationality. He reflexively acted on the first impression of the man and that was that he is exactly like all the rest who wanted him dead.

"Naruto"! Sakura yelled. "Stop!! You'll fa—". Too late! Her teary eye's widened as he took his last step backwards; unknowing contemplation and sensibility flooded his mind at the last moment.

Sudden stiffness and in abrupt mortification Sakura screamed her last words, "NARUTOOOO"!! Her voice crackling as the boy broke through the wind motionless; eye's wide, plummeting towards the concrete surface, ending his feeble existence.

Sakura's voice rang through his ears as a soft hum more over than a scream. Naruto was so stiff and cold as he fell, he felt inert. His soft and softening expression portrayed sincerity and serenity.

Naruto didn't utter a single thing, he just fell. An emotionless plummet. A narrow, thinning, and endless ravine of emptiness. His body shivered mid air, mind blanking slowly and pulse dying gradually and bluntly. That same watery-salt substance rolled involuntarily from his eyes and the air whistled cheerily in his ears like the blissful song of a chattering bird at sun rise.

"Naruto", the blonde barely heard. He perceived the familiar voice; Sakura, Ino, and TenTen. The voice had the wheel in his head churning. He turned his head towards the crowd of unresisting murmurs. He seen Ino and TenTen, but hadn't noticed Sakura, who tore through the horde of clamminess and confinement towards Naruto. The moment was of slow-motion...

She ran shaking her head with her tears sliding down forcefully. Her hoarse sobs form with the clatter of teeth, panting with no deference. She looked up at Naruto for a split second, taking in his gorgeous, kind, sweet, caring, compassionate, considerable, and innocent persona. His lips formed the words '…I…Love…You…To…' he "said" and smiled meekly.

Then finally, his mind was blanked out. As his eye's closed suddenly and his head dropped. Sakura tried her hardest, correction, she didn't try, she pushed everyone who was in her way, male, female, child, everyone. 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto', she chanted unintentionally melodically to herself. She ran with ferocity with her head down. "NARUTO"!! She cried out loudly.

...*Gasp!*…*Oh my god!*…*Is he dead mommy?*…*Screams!*...

Sakura never stopped running, how far she was from him? This was just plain ridiculous, but nonetheless that was irrelevant. Making her way up to the boy's bloody corpse, mouth agate, she fell roughly to her knees. She saw the blood spew from his head. The die hardy blonde of her life head now lay unanimated and pale between her legs. "Naru…to", she cried. Her face was ugly and tainted with his blood and her moroseness. "Naruto please, get up. GET UP NARUTO"!! Broken strength, broken outer adamant structure, broken self-confidence, and broken self-consciousness.

Sakura's body released its weight and her head fell onto Naruto's chest sobbing loudly. "Please Naruto", she cried regrettably. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE MEEEEE"!!! The officers fought to tear Sakura from his body…

**_Later…_**

The paramedics arrived and approached the corpse of the blonde. They hoisted him up onto the medics' bed, zipped him up, and wheeled him into the back of the truck. Sakura's heart formed a black hole as she seen them roll Naruto away in a plastic bag and dump him in the backseat like he was just another dead guy…

Ino and TenTen were by Sakura's side, gently rubbing down her back and caressing her arm; attempts to consoling and admonish her, suffering heart.

"Sakura", TenTen called softly, friendly placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl brushed her off, and without a word, the blossom walked off. "Sakura"?

"Sakura, we're trying to help you". Ino said, but alas, she commenced her walk into the night.

**_Later On That Night…_**

It was now raining with immense force!

**BANG**!! A powerful shot infested the air. The rain sloshed. Everyone hand left a little over an hour ago, Sakura being the first. So who could it have been?

A young man, whom looked as he was in his early twenties, was in a short enough radius to have heard the blast. First with cautious he crept in the shadows and around the corner to the where the shot was fired; Hokage tower.

The dysfunctional street light flickered and the surrounding vehicles set out an alert signal, screaming, yelling, and beeping madly. The consistent flicker of the light disabled his ability to discern whatever it was that caused such a monstrous vibration through the air. As he stepped closer, he noticed that a body was lying limp and inert on the ground, slowly he moved forward and a gully swam down to his feet that carried a thin trial of blood.

He stepped away from the thin stream of blood and stood up straight. Curiosity sparked, the man was less cautious and valorously walked over to the body. The light flicked on, and he seen breast before the light gave out again. It has to be a woman then…The flickered again, and this time he got good look at her face…

He didn't recognize her, but he did sometimes see her strolling through the village. Se always had a happy smile, but now her hair was wrenched in her own blood he assumed…He reached in her pocket and pulled out a children's-id and read the name: "Sakura"…He said thoughtfully.

Once more, the light flickered on, then off, and he seen she had a 45. Caliber in her left hand, her eye's peeled open to a widened extent. He sighed, and used the payphone to dial nine-one-one and gave them the information. He sighed again before walking back over to her…

He knelt down and closed her eyes. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and tucked his neck under his coat; like a freezing Eskimo and walked off.

She killed herself…She thought there was no point in living if Naruto wasn't there to live life with her. She made up her mind and drug herself to the Hokage's tower where Naruto had…killed himself as well. His blood was etched into the concrete, and she intertwined their blood. If they couldn't be together through life, then they'll be together in death; as death, gives them love…

Does this story explain what love is? Does it explain its realization? Does it explain if it is missed when it's gone?

**NO!!**

Then this story, was completely, pointless…It only explains: That in death, can you really be loved!!

**_End of: Don't Jump!!_**

* * *

**:)(:**

**I just wanted to write something sad for a change. Actually, my first story was suppose to be a sad one…**

**Well what'd do you think. Is it great, good, bad, or horrible?**

**Review please!!**


End file.
